phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery:Stacy Hirano/Season 2
Stacy Hirano, often nicknamed "Stace" by Candace, is the best friend of Candace Flynn and good friends with Jeremy and Jenny. She is usually heard talking to Candace on her cell phone. She is also the older sister of Ginger Hirano. Read the full page... "Tip of the Day" Stacy's Aglet Awareness ribbon.jpg "Attack of the 50 Foot Sister" Candace and Stacy watching the Flawless Girl commercial.jpg Stacy showing Blanca Dishon's picture.jpg Stacy reading about the next Flawless Girl spokesmodel.jpg Stacy talks about the Midsummer's Festival.jpg Candace and Stacy hear carnival music.jpg Bobblehead Candace.jpg "Day of the Living Gelatin" Jenny offers gelatin.jpg Stacy's gelatin sculpture.jpg Baljeet blamed.jpg I'm outta here.jpg Jeremy comes into Isabella's backyard with his gelatin sculpture.jpg 933949 229123050594114 304007146 n.jpg Beat him the same way we created him.png Dancing gelatin.jpg Girlswithrope.jpg KidsSurroundGelatinMonster.jpg "Elementary My Dear Stacy" Stacy about to read.png Stayed up all night reading.png Stacy as Dr. Watson.png Candace and Stacy riding the London Eye.jpg Candace and Stacy in London Eye - close up.jpg Here come the boys.jpg Linda agrees she did miss the fun.jpg Linda decides to catch a cab.jpg Phineas and Ferb walk past Candace and Stacy.jpg Candace and Stacy are sad.jpg Elementary1.jpg Candace and Stacy in front of Tower Bridge.jpg Elementary2.jpg Candace and Stacy in front of Tower Bridge - close-up.jpg Elementary3.jpg Elementary4.jpg Elementary5.jpg Elementary6.jpg Elementary7.jpg Elementary8.jpg Elementary11.jpg Elementary12.jpg Elementary13.jpg Elementary14.jpg Elementary16.jpg Elementary17.jpg Elementary18.jpg Stacy distracted.jpg Elementary19.jpg Elementary20.jpg Elementary21.jpg Elementary23.jpg Elementary25.jpg Elementary26.jpg Elementary27.jpg Elementary29.jpg Close to figuring it out.jpg "Don't Even Blink" Stacy reading Teen Preen.jpg Saline solution.jpg Milly on the ride.jpg Back to watching.jpg Mom's home.jpg Big Obvious Ride turns invisible.jpg Candace realizes the Big Obvious Ride is now gone.jpg Candace, check this out!.jpg Big Obvious Ride gets disintegrated.jpg The kids are unaware the ride got disintegrated.jpg Intently watching the Big Obvious Ride.jpg Stacy watching while shaking her head.jpg Stacy in front of ride.jpg StacyAndBaljeetTrumpets.jpg PhineasGuitar2.jpg Gang returns to watching.jpg Candace and Stacy waiting.jpg "Chez Platypus" Stacy Chez platypus.jpg "The Chronicles of Meap" Bunny Bear.JPG "Thaddeus and Thor" Thaddeus and Thor (178).jpg "De Plane! De Plane!" Stacy's overkill, out to kill look.jpg Candace, which hat?.jpg Candace and stacy arriving to Jeremy's pool party.png Candace and stacy walking into Jeremy's backyard.png Candace and stacy see Jeremy talking to some girl.png Candace and stacy crawling on the ground.png Candace grabbing stacy and heading behind the bushes.png Candace and stacy behind the bushes.png IMG 2907.PNG IMG 2915.PNG IMG 2917.PNG "Let's Take a Quiz" 209a- stacy oooh.png Stacy reassures.jpg 209a- stacy painting nails.png 209a- you're just standing there!.png "At the Car Wash" "The Baljeatles" Stacy feeling like a third wheel.png StacyMeetsColtrane.png Big bass playing hands.jpg Stacy dancing with Coltrane.jpg Stacy and Coltrane holding hands.png Snapshot 81 (5-6-2012 1-40 PM).png Snapshot 40 (5-6-2012 9-10 AM).png Snapshot 2 (5-6-2012 7-43 AM).png "Vanessassary Roughness" Riding in the car to the Superstore.jpg Iwillbuyjeremeyagift.png I don't think they make a card for that.JPG Driving side-by-side.JPG Parking Lot.JPG Get Jeremy a Bow.png Take That Apple on Kid's Head.png ItsPerfectforJeremey.png Not Good.png Flying the Sky.png "Spa Day" Discussing the spa pamphlet.png Building houses versus a spa day.jpg HouseAssignments.png StacyHurt.png HiJeremy.png Whoops.png StacyStopApologizing.png Remembering Billy Clark.png Candance and Stacy invited.png FiresideSpineWalk.png Candace and Stacy hot tubbing.png "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo" "Cheer Up Candace" Candace calls Stacy about need help.jpg Candace and Stacy watching The Ha Hut.jpg Stacy And Candace got a card by bajeet.jpg Jeremy's ice cream cart.jpg Candace and Stacy on Mix n Mingler.JPG "The Bully Code" Slushy Dawg employees.png Screen Shot 2012-09-14 at 4.56.14 PM.png Candace showing stacy her new red shirt.jpg Candace upset about the bad pictures of herself that she sent to Jeremy.jpg Candace sees that phineas and ferb are up to something.jpg Candace and Stacy see Jermy's cell phone.jpg Candace telling Jeremy that she and stacy are slushy dog employees.jpg Candace decides to go and delete the pictures that she sent to Jeremy.jpg Stacy covered in condiments.jpg "Nerdy Dancin'" Jeremy, Stacy, and Candace.JPG Seat Dancing.JPG Candace and Stacy cheering.JPG Excitement.png Go Candace.png "Phineas and Ferb-Busters" JennyandStacy.png Plan.png Stacy and Jenny Listen About Candace's Bust Plan.png Gotta Bust Your Brothers.png ThePhineasAndFerb-Busters.png "Robot Rodeo" ReadyForTinyCowboy.png ICan'tGoToTheConcertWithYou.png Candace and Stacy's plan.png Nothing says real focus like fake glasses.png ResistTheUrgeToBust.png TheBoysBuiltARodeo.png NavigatingFoggyYard.png TheRodeoIsGone.png YouCanGoToTheConcert.png "The Beak" Stacy Reads Newspaper.png Candace sews a new costume.png You'll Be My Sidekick.png Dangiraffe and Dangerbil.png I Lost Your Bike.png "She's the Mayor" Never Gonna be an Ordinary Day.jpg Did a really good job.jpg Mayorpromo2.jpg NewLaw2.jpg GoodOne.jpg "The Lemonade Stand" Asadsads.png Stacy angry.png Hkjhkjhjkhk.png "Nerds of a Feather" "The Secret of Success" Baljeet smart.jpg 42524-phineas-and-ferb-the-secret-of-success-episode-screencap-2x59.jpg Stacy sleeping in a seminar.jpg Candace being asked if she has a goal.jpg Candace saying she wanted to bust her brothers all summer.jpg "The Doof Side of the Moon" "Rollercoaster: The Musical!" Candace with her 60s friends.jpg Candace by the rollercoaster.jpg Phineas and Ferb watch Candace sing.jpg Candace signs Stop.jpg Candace, Stacy and Jenny singing.jpg Candace Singing You're Going Down.PNG Candace Singing You're Going Down-2.jpg Candace Singing You're Going Down-3.jpg Youregoingdown2.jpg Ending you're going down.JPG CD- Teens and Seniors.jpg Rollercoaster Cast Photo.jpg "Make Play" "Candace Gets Busted" Cdgf.jpg Swafggh.jpg Dsgfjhl.jpg Breath.jpg Candace's Party.JPG Intimate Get Together.png Candace is Dancing.jpg To return to the page for Stacy Hirano, click here. }} Category:Character galleries by season Category:Stacy Hirano